Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2
Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 (often abbreviated as PRT) is a fanfiction series from Runwaygirl20 based on the Japanese Super Sentai television series Gekisou Sentai Carranger (translated as Racing Squadron Carranger) featuring the fifth generation of the Power Rangers. The series is the followup to Power Rangers Geo and the continuation of the storyline begun in the film, Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, in which the former Geo Rangers Susie (Geo Pink Ranger), Trey (Geo Green Ranger), Hunter (Geo Red Ranger), Claire (Geo Yellow Ranger), and Jasmine (Geo Blue Ranger) are in the quest to stop Divatox, a barbaric but beautiful space pirate, from unleashing the evil of her demonic fiancé, Maligore, upon the universe. The power of the Geo Crystal and the Geo Zords are not strong enough to withstand this new evil, so Telexa and Gamma 5 assist the Rangers in creating the new Turbo Powers, which also give the Rangers new Turbo Zords. During the series, Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, and Claire retire from their duties to pursue other interests, their new interest is college. They are replaced by new rangers Andy Holden (younger brother of Nicole Holden), Chris Henderson (a Texas native), Jon Phillips (a foreign exchange student from England), and Anna Thomas (a star swimmer), who join Susie, who stays on the team and returns to Riverside High for her senior year. Synopsis After the defeat of Maligore, the Turbo Rangers Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, Claire, and their younger team leader, Susie resume their normal lives but are attacked once again by a vengeful Hexica, who has an endless supply of detonators and monsters to threaten the citizens of Riverside. When Telexa and Gamma 5 leave the Power Chamber to return to Telexa's home planet of Eltar, the mentorship of the Rangers falls to the spectral Dimitria of Inquiris and the street-talking and conceited Gamma 6. The Rangers are then joined by Blue Senturion, an intergalactic police robot who brings with him the "Millennium Message", which foretells events that are yet to come. When Hexica's mother Mama D suggests that Susie be destroyed in order to defeat all the Rangers at once, they are rescued by four new friends: Andy, Chris, Jon, and Anna. They are chosen to become the new Power Rangers as the veterans retire, while Susie remains at their side as the Pink Turbo Ranger and at Riverside High for her senior year. The plot thickens with the arrivals of the mysterious Phantom Ranger and Hexica's ruthless brother General Havoc. When Havoc steals the Turbo Megazord, the Phantom Ranger gives the Turbo Rangers new Rescuezords to help them recover their stolen property, giving them even greater power. However, tragedy and devastation ultimately befalls the Rangers on their high school graduation day. The Rescue Megazord and Turbo Megazord are destroyed in battle with the invincible monster Goldgoyle, Dimitria and Blue Senturion leave for the planet Eltar, which is under attack from evil forces, and the Power Chamber is invaded and destroyed by Hexica's armies. Hexica's victory is cut short when she is contacted by a messenger of Dark Specter, who orders her to leave for the New Tech City in the year 2020. Hexica captures an unconscious Susie from the rumble. As the four remaining Rangers overhear, they realize that they need to follow Hexica and rescue Susie, knowing that Susie helped them numerous times since they became her teammates they vow to return the favor by saving her. Arriving at NASADA, the Rangers commandeer a space shuttle and launch it in pursuit, though Gamma 6 does not go with them as he wishes to remain on Earth to keep an eye on the city until Hexica returns. The story continues... with C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD!! Rangers Episodes # Shift into turbo part 1 # shift into Turbo part 2 # Shift into Turbo part 3 # Shadow Rangers # Weight Problems # Dive to Swim # a Message from teh Future # Honey i Shrunk you Part 1 # Honey, I shrunk you Part 2 # Passing teh Torch part 1 # Passing teh Torch Part 2 # # # # # # # # Time to go SPD Part 1 # Time To Go SPD Part 2 Trivia/Notes *This series takes place in the 2000's decade. *This is the first season where an actor playing the villain is included in the opening credits. *This is the first season to use a cold open, it was followed by C-Squad, Galactic Force, Samurai/Super Samurai, Megaforce/Super Megaforce and Dino Charge. *Power Rangers Turbo is currently the second and last season where the Rangers are defeated at the end of the show though this leads to the events of the Space season (the Rangers were defeated at the end of PRNT season 3, but ending of Alien Rangers was indecisive). Previous seasons didn't end with clear victory. After Turbo, every Ranger Team will end victorious, following Super Sentai pattern. *Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, and Claire graduate from high school and retire from rangers duties. *After the departures of Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, and Claire, Susie is no longer the youngest ranger on the team and she is now co-leader of the Turbo rangers. *Nicole Holden's younger brother, Andy becomes the red ranger and the new leader. Category:Runwaygirl20 Category:Series